Demon's Mentor
by Lab Angel
Summary: This is a slight continuation from Demon's Blood. This one is Kenpachi and Ukitake's story.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Angel: Well I promised this for my sister, she's a Kenpachi fan, and I wasn't originally going to pair him up with anyone. Well here you have Kenpachi and Ukitake's story.

* * *

Chapter One

With ichigo and Byakuya mated I don't have to worry about keeping my lord in check. I can face the sun with no fear about keeping the vampires from losing faith in themselves and everyone around them, with Senbonzakura and his mate checking in every few weeks Byakuya should be able to use his elder brother for counsel. My time is over I have no mate if I did he would have found me by now, unless he didn't want me. Who would? I am over one thousand years old and was born with a disorder that means that I take blood yet it cannot sustain me. I was told when I was younger that the blood of my mate would sustain me, or at least help me to sustain blood from another.

I had wondered for the longest time, when I was young when my mate would come for me. The older I got the more I thought that he either didn't want me or he just didn't exist. I thought I wasn't worthy of a mate, my best friend kept telling me he probably wasn't even born yet. Either that or his heat hasn't effected him yet. I can't wait for him anymore, it's getting to hard for me to wait. If he does want me, than he can find me in the afterlife, if he doesn't want me then I guess I haven't earned my mating right yet. What I have to do to earn it is beyond me. I will have to speak with Shunsui, he will know what's going on. There is hardly a time when he doesn't, I almost don't want to find out. If my mate rejects me I will walk into the sun, if he isn't ready for a mate I will understand, I just need some of his blood.

T-T-T-T-T-T

This damn heat is unbearable, I have fucked every demon and vampire that I could and still this heat keeps beating at me. I have yet to approach father on the matter, I expect he'll say something stupid. If he says something about mates than I will leave on another training mission, I don't need a weak mate. That's all mates are, their weak, I don't need a mate. It might be nice to have someone to pound into the nearest surface but the point is it's just someone to tie you down, like what happened to my brother, the vampire lord was weakened because my brother was taken hostage. If I were to ever find my mate he would have to be a strong mate, not get caught by some loser trying to take him hostage.

Not like I'll ever have a mate, a half breed doesn't deserve a mate, I hear it all the time. That or it's a monstrous brute like me doesn't deserve a mate, if it isn't one thing it's another, well all those people can kiss my ass. If I want a mate I'll find him, I hope I find him just so I can prove them wrong.

T-T-T-T-T-T

"Hey Kenpachi!" I turn hearing my name called and see Ikkaku carrying Yachiru towards me.

"Yea! What do you want?" I growl out, the little pink haired girl jumps from her dad's arms and runs towards me, jumping up onto my shoulder. I feel my heart melt at the thought of my own children, it will never happen though, mates are weak.

"Will you watch over Yachiru? I know I should probably ask Nemu to take her, I mean Nemu is Yachiru's nanny, but Yachiru takes to you more than Nemu."

"Yea, I'll take her." I say sighing as the little girl bounces excitedly on my shoulder, I give her a toothy grin and she giggles.

"Ne, ne Ken-chan! I want cookies!" The little girl shouts excitedly.

"Alright alright, let's go to the kitchens." The big man smiled at the little girl on his shoulder. "Just let me know when you want her back Ikkaku."

"Will do, thanks Kenpachi." The half-demon walked into the mansion and headed straight for the kitchen's with the little girl on his shoulder.

"Master Kenpachi, what can we do for you?" One of the cooks asks seeing the two half-demons enter the room.

"The kid here wants cookies, have any?" The cook shook his head.

"Not at the moment, but if you will give me twenty minutes I'll have them ready. What kind of cookies would you like Mistress Yachiru?" Yachiru closed her eyes tight in thought.

"I want sugar cookies!" She shouted and giggled.

"One batch of sugar cookies coming up." The cook yelled at the others in the kitchen for random things.

"I haven't had sugar cookies in a long time," The two half demons turned towards the voice to find that Ichigo had entered the kitchens.

"Ne, ne Icchi! Want to have some cookies and milk?" The pink haired girl asked tilting her head.

"I would love to Yachiru." Ichigo smiled at the girl then looked down at the little girl he held in his arms.

"Yay! Rukia!" Yachiru bounded off Kenpachi's shoulder and over to Ichigo where he sat down at the island they ate at.

"Shh, she's asleep now Yachiru." Ichigo said putting his finger to his lips, Yachiru mimicking the action.

"Okay." Smiling the little girl climbed back up on Kenpachi's shoulder when he sat down next to his brother.

"Ichigo, you might just have the answer I've been looking for."

"To what question Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked looking up away from Rukia to look at the towering half-demon.

"Nevermind."

"Kenpachi you can talk to me, I won't repeat it to anyone." Ichigo gave a comforting smile to his half brother.

"I know you won't Ichigo, I just know what you're going to say. So just nevermind." Kenpachi turned to one of the cooks and grabbed him as he was rushing past, the little brunette squeaked and blinked. "What's your name?" He asked of the little cook.

"Hanatarou." The cook squeaked his name.

"Fix me a sandwich." The half demon ordered, the little cook nodded his head enough that it looked like it there wasn't any bone, when released he went to do as Kenpachi had ordered.

"There's something wrong, just tell me what it is, I might be able to help." Ichigo pressed the issue.

"I've gone into heat several times in the last three hundred years, yet I haven't found a mate; Demon, vampire, half-breed or human that can satisfy me. That's my problem."

"My guess is you've only been looking at the lower ranks?"

"Yea, most of the damn nobles of any race are just weaklings."

"There are some pretty strong lords at vampire manor as well as here in our own mansion."

"Fine whatever, I guess that means I'm going to more meetings between the races."

"It might help." Ichigo looked down at the little girl in his arms when he heard a soft coo. "Morning Rukia or should I say good evening, it's almost dark, you slept the whole day away little girl."

"That's good it means she's awake when I rise for the night." The three turned towards the doorway where Byakuya, Yumichika and Ikkaku stood. The vampire lord wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him full on the lips, before turning his attention towards the little girl in his mate's arms.

"Mommy!" Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulder and into Yumichika's arms.

"Ichigo, let's go, we should be in the meeting hall before any of the lords arrive." Byakuya said, taking Rukia as Ichigo offered her. The Demon Prince stood up and looked at his brother.

"Will you be coming to this meeting Kenpachi?" He asked smiling at his brother.

"I may as well, I need to eat first." Kenpachi said nodding them all to go ahead without him. They waited in the meeting hall for five minutes before the other lords and ladies of vampire and demon alike started to arrive.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Byakuya." The vampire lord looked up from where he sat holding his daughter to see Ukitake standing nearby.

"Master Ukitake, it's been a long time since you've been to a Demon and Vampire meeting, what brought you out this evening?" The vampire asked startled by the appearance of his mentor.

"I don't intend to stay for the meeting, I have come to say good bye to you Master Kuchiki."

"What are you saying?" Byakuya handed Rukia to Nemu who was nanny to both Yachiru and Rukia, the woman rushed off with the two girls in her arms. "You can't mean to leave, not when my second in command is off where the dark gift only knows where."

"It is time to say good bye Byakuya, I have already spoken to Senbonzakura and he has agreed to come back for as long as Nnoitra is gone."

"How long do you intend to stay away?" Ichigo asked from where he sat next to his mate.

"I don't mean to come back." The elder vampire said grimly.

"Master Ukitake!" Byakuya stood to face his mentor, wearing an expression of shock, surprising Ichigo and a few others in the area.

"I fully intend to walk into the sunrise in a few hours, maybe go to my old family home, the night flowers are in bloom."

"Jyushiro, am I hearing correctly?" The three men turned towards the Demon King when he approached a look of complete disbelief on his face. "You will not walk into the dawn, it isn't like you to be so grave, what has happened?"

"I would rather speak of this in private Isshin, as you have the meeting of the Demons and Vampires to attend to I don't see how that is possible, now I must leave before the night flowers wilt." Bowing to the Vampire Lord, his mate and the Demon King Ukitake turned and left the meeting hall.

"Ichigo." Said demon looked at his father. "Can you handle the meeting for a few moments?" The King of Demons was watching the white haired vampire with concern.

"Yea, I can handle it, I have Byakuya here as well. Go ahead." Ichigo waved a hand at his father, with a nod the older demon left catching up to the vampire quickly.

"So speak." Isshin said to one of his long time friends.

"I can no longer wait for my mate, he or she either doesn't exist, or they don't want me." The vampire said voicing his opinion to someone other than himself, hearing it said aloud now it sounded silly.

"That's no reason to walk into the dawn, maybe he or she hasn't been born yet, go into the hundred year sleep." The demon suggested calmly.

"I cannot, not again, he or she will find me in the next life. Or maybe the Shadowland." The vampire sighed before turning to look at his long time friend. "The hundred year sleep is for young vampires who can't bear the heat of yearning for their mate, that heat has long since passed for me, I am no longer warm to the touch and if I cannot take blood I will fall into the eternal sleep. Either choice takes me to the eternal sleep, I would rather it be of my own volition than happen when I least expect it."

* * *

Lab Angel: Well that's the first chapter, I do so love a cliff-hanger. Let me know what you think.


	2. At Last

Lab Angel: Okay so so far I've gotten a couple of good reviews. Arigato gozaimasu.

* * *

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Chapter 2

"Hey Ichigo! Where'd the old man go?" Kenpachi asked as he looked around the room before the meeting was due to start.

"Problem with an old friend, why what's up?"

"Figured I'd talk to him about going off on another training trip."

"What happened to what we were talking about a little bit ago?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I'd rather go train for a few more months. Now which way did the old man go?" He asked turning before he got an answer, leaving the meeting hall and following a scent that played with his senses, as he left the meeting hall the scent lingered along with Isshin's scent. With a slight growl he hurried towards his father's office where the scents both lead to, the door's flew off their hinges as he pushed them in.

"Kenpachi, what is the meaning of this?" The half breed looked up at his father shaking his head and making the bells at the ends of his gelled hair jingle furiously.

"I did wanna talk to you about something but I forgot what it was." Kenpachi shook his head again, the bells starting another furious melody. It was then that the half breed noticed the vampire sitting in the chair across from the elder demon, brown eyes filed with shock at the half demon that towered over even Isshin.

"Can it wait?" Isshin asked with a frown. "I am visiting with an old friend."

"Yea, yea it can wait." Isshin gave his son a worried look before waving him out of the room, Kenpachi turned and walked out still in a state of shock. Upon seeing the vampire, something in the half breed had clicked and staring into those deep brown eyes he had, right then and there decided he wanted to stare into those eyes for the rest of his life.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The shock that settled through the vampire had the demon worried as he stared at the door his eldest son disappeared through and one of the few vampires that he called friend. Ukitake was stunned the moment the half-breed had burst through the door, at first because someone was brutal enough to throw the door from the hinges, and then because the half breed that came through the door made something in him shift. With a startled gasp, Jyushiro realized that the eldest son of the Demon Lord was his mate, it surprised him.

"Something serious happened." The vampire knew that the demon king was just being polite by making it seem like a question, he wasn't fooled however, the demon king may act like an idiot but he was no fool. "I guess this changes your plans to walk into the sun." Isshin laughed as Jyushiro glared.

"This is no laughing matter Isshin, your son is my mate." The vampire stopped talking long enough to think about that for a second time.

"I understand that Jyushiro, what I'm asking is if that changes your plans?" The Demon King stopped his friend from talking. "Think about it, my son hates weak demons, vampires and humans; you giving up and walking into the sun damns you."

"He felt the pull as strongly as I did, I might hang around for a while longer and find out what his move is going to be." The Demon King nodded before the two looked at the young demon standing in the ruined doorway.

"Yes Toshiro?" Isshin gave his goofiest smile to the other demon.

"There's been an incident at the meeting, even with Lord Kuchiki at his side Prince Ichigo is having a hard time settling everyone down." He reported in a quick voice, than turned and headed back to his post at the doors to the meeting hall the Demon King and Ukitake following close behind. The moment the doors were opened their ears were assaulted by various arguments in place, looking around Isshin saw that Ichigo and Byakuya were indeed having problems calming all the demons and vampires. Isshin saw The Vampire Lord look at him and shake his head, at the same time the two released a burst of energy that stopped all conversation and left some of the younger nobles breathless.

"Now will someone tell me what the arguing was about?" Isshin asked patiently, looking to his youngest son who nodded and stood.

"Kenpachi has gotten all of the information possible from the rebels and from what was told the idea was not their own but they were forced to do it by a noble of each side." Ichigo stated for the second time that night.

"This is a serious accusation Ichigo." Isshin looked to the nobles in the meeting hall and honestly didn't put it past one or two of them. "You will stand by Kenpachi's word that these rebels were threatened into doing this?"

"I would stake my life on it." Ichigo looked to all around the room.

"What if what was said was just a ploy?" All eyes turned to Kurostuchi, who sat with his arms crossed.

"Kenpachi is in the process of getting the names of the nobles if it's possible."

"There will be no more questioning, suffice it to say that the rebels are currently undergoing questioning of their motives." Isshin stated moving to his spot at the head of the meeting hall, the rest of the meeting went by in a blur to Ukitake who sat at the back of the hall listening to everything that was said. The meeting ended and the demon and vampire lords sat mingling amongst themselves, Byakuya went to his mentor who had yet to leave.

"Master Ukitake? Are you still going through with your plans?" He asked a touch of concern and fear in his voice.

"Worry not Byakuya, my plans have changed."

"The reason for this change?"

"My mate."

"Who is your mate Master Ukitake?" Ichigo asked from where he still sat at the Vampire Lord's side.

"Your brother." Ichigo's eyes widened visibly.

"Kenpachi is your mate?"

"I can hardly believe it myself..." Ukitake paused and looked up towards the front of the meeting hall, where he met Isshin's eye. "If you'll excuse me." Turning the older vampire left the meeting hall, following his sense of the dark gift, though tainted by the demon blood he could sense the elder son of his long time friend.

"You are Kenpachi of the Zaraki vampire clan and of the Kurosaki demon clan?" Ukitake asked in a formal voice, wanting to get tedious introductions out of the way.

"Yea. What's it to ya?" Kenpachi turned from where he stood overlooking the training fields. "I bet your gonna be all surprised and shocked, hating that fate or god or whoever the hell decided we'd be mates. Like all the other vamps and demons, you're gonna deny that you're the mate to a filthy brute, a damnable half breed. Go head say it! Every last word that I've heard since my first heat three hundred years ago!" The half breed's voice raising with every sentence spoken.

"I don't think any of that." Jyushiro stated in a soft voice. "I am Jyushiro of the Ukitake vampire clan, my clan have been the mentors and advisors of the Vampire Lords for the past millenia. I don't ever remember scorning a demon or a half breed in the entirety of my thousand years, if you believe nothing else believe that I would rather have you than any other person; vampire, demon, half-breed or human."

"Jyushiro?" Kenpachi looked up from where he had looked down at the ground.

"If you will not accept me as your mate, please at least allow me to feed from you. Your blood alone will allow me to sustain the blood of others." Jyushiro was shocked by the growl that came from the large man's throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, sorry, but when I thought of you taking the blood of others... I couldn't stop the growl." Jyushiro hesitated, then moved towards the half-breed, stopping a foot away from him. Sitting the half-breed still came just above waist high to the vampire, Jyushiro couldn't believe how tall the half-breed was. He felt arms wrap around his waist before the half breed turned his head to the side. "If you need to feed." Was the simple statement, the vampire leaned forward breathing in the scent of his mate.

* * *

Lab Angel: Cliffhanger! Yesh! Review tell me what you want to happen. Short and sweet or long like Demon's Blood was? I keep thinking short and sweet, Ukitake's been waiting a thousand years after all. But it's your thoughts I want.


End file.
